


movie night

by bxbashake



Series: alex/miles one shots [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games), Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alex giving miles his jacket uwu, dana ships it, dana’s the third wheel, horror in the beginning, local virus and his bf cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbashake/pseuds/bxbashake
Summary: basically a one shot of what the mercers and miles do when they aren’t gathering shit about blackwatch and murkoff
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Miles Upshur
Series: alex/miles one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757983
Kudos: 6





	movie night

It’s a dark stormy night, a woman walks around her house fearing for her own life, her hands shaking as she reached for the kitchen downstairs, looking for a knife to defend herself against anyone who would come in from behind her. 

Before she could even get to the kitchen, she was tackled to the ground by a large man in a mask, holding a knife in his hand and holding her by the neck with the other.  
before he could kill her,all that could be heard around the house was her screams before he starts viciously stabbing her to death.

\- - - - - - 

“oh come on, that’s ketchup not fake blood!”  
“I’m pretty sure that guy’s using a butter knife instead of a real one!”  
“can you just watch the movie please?”

it’s approximately 12:30 pm at Dana’s safe house, inside could be heard screaming from a tv screen along with Dana and Alex talking about how awful the movie is, with Miles ,who just wants to the watch the movie in peace, curled up next to Alex, who’s feeling on his soft brown locks.

“oh come on Miles, I don’t know how you find this movie interesting!”  
“maybe if you keep quiet and watch it, you’ll understand why.”

Miles didn’t think anything of the movie, all he really wanted was to lay close with Alex and have some quality time together, away from blackwatch and murkoff.  
Alex and Miles started dating 7 months ago after Alex asked Miles out on a small date, a year after Miles decided to help Dana and Alex in bringing down blackwatch along with murkoff. 

Miles told Alex everything that happened to him at Mount Massive, from his run in to Chris Walker,that bastard, Trager cutting his index and ring finger off and about the Walrider, and at that point, Alex swore that he would keep Miles and Dana safe no matter what happens.

\- - - -  
“Miles are you okay?you’ve been shivering the entire movie.”  
“I-I’m fine, just a little cold that’s all.”  
That was a fucking lie, Alex could tell he was cold from the way Miles shivered and the way he’d rub his hands together to create warmth. Alex sat up a little, took his jacket off and put it over Miles hoping it at least gives him a little warmth. 

“You didn’t have to give me your jacket.”  
“....but I wanted to...”  
Miles looked up at Alex for a couple of seconds before reaching over and giving him a quick peck on the lips before going back and watching the movie with him.

“aww that’s sweet! that’s going straight to Instagram!”  
of course Dana took a picture, but Alex doesn’t care about that. What he really cares about, is finally getting to spend some time with Miles and he’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I will no longer be working on my last fic however I will be doing one shots for prototype,outlast and RDR2 :)


End file.
